Evidências
by Gih Bright
Summary: Diziam que era ilícito e amoral. Mas ele se deixaria afundar profundamente, até afogar-se e não ser salvo. Porque não importava se era ilícito e amoral: o faria. Narusasu. Presente para J.M. Oliver


**Resumo: **Diziam que era ilícito e amoral. Mas ele se deixaria afundar profundamente, até afogar-se e não ser salvo. Porque não importava se era ilícito e amoral: o faria. Narusasu.

**De repente, quando eu estava estudando para uma das minhas provas na faculdade (ou tentando estudar direito penal), me bateu uma súbita vontade de escrever algo mórbido. Daí surgiu a fic! Espero que gostem!**

**A fic vai de presente para a J.M. Oliver por ela sutilmente me pedir. Ah vai. É narusasu! xD**

**Fic betada pela Yeahrebecca divosa /o/**

**Evidências.**

Se ele escolhesse uma palavra para definir tudo o que passara nos últimos dias, a palavra seria: inferno. Ele já não era como antes e jamais o seria novamente. Tudo lhe fora arrancado, pisoteado e tragado para uma dimensão muito além.

Ele só enxergava o negro, porque tudo ao seu redor já não era carmim e branco. O azul do céu naqueles olhos era puro demais para ele. E o tom âmbar, quase amarelado daqueles olhos felinos surgia em seus pesadelos. Ele queria afundar. Tragar quanto álcool seu corpo pudesse aguentar, porque assim a dor passava, mesmo que momentaneamente.

E foi quando viu o mau encarnado, com um sorriso malicioso, abrangendo aquele olhar repugnante. Uchiha Sasuke sentiu-se tremer imperceptivelmente, mas o sentimento não era só medo: mesclava-se com a repulsa, a raiva...

"- Você só ficaria mais bonito na minha cama, enquanto eu o possuísse novamente."

... E o ódio.

Ele estava cansado demais de não ser o que era; com raiva demais por aquela situação; apavorado demais por ter perdido tudo. Ele não conseguia parar de não sentir. Ele queria causar dor. E não podia evitar esse desejo crescente de _machucar_, de_ torturar_ tão intensamente que '_dor_' pareceria uma palavra inocente.

Desejava aquilo tão ardentemente que, em questão de segundos, planejara cada ato, enquanto o líquido rubro adentrava em seu corpo, em questão de minutos o álcool estaria percorrendo suas artérias, tornando seu plano perfeitamente executável.

Era _certo_. Era _lícito_. Era _moral_. Era _permitido_.

E tudo o que importava era agredir, até a o torpor confundir a vítima o suficiente para mudarem de local. Onde ninguém os atrapalharia, assim só lhe restava arrastar Orochimaru floresta a dentro, levando consigo um machado. Não deixaria pistas.

"- O que pensa estar fazendo?"

Em movimentos felinos, fria e dolorosamente calculados, Sasuke se aproximou do machado próximo de uma árvore.

"- Você não..."

A voz do homem não passava de um eco repetitivo e enjoado em sua mente, algo definitivamente irritante, tanto quanto aquele sorriso debochado que não esmaecia. Sasuke queria que ele se calasse, mesmo que o pânico contido naquela voz fosse_ reconfortante_. Sua vista não passava de um borrão, onde as cores estavam mais intensas e vivas do que nunca, o vermelho era tão brilhante quanto o sangue. E os olhos falsamente provocativos, não ocultavam o terror e isso os assemelhava a um colar contas brilhantes.

"- Aaaaarg... Maldito!"

Era um sibilo de dor, a expressão mortificada confirmava uma dor lancinante e insistente, deixando Orochimaru cada vez mais cadavérico. Os olhos conseguiram ser ainda mais _adoráveis_ com a dor estampada neles. Era a desforra.

Sasuke sentia vontade de rir. Um riso eufórico que ele jamais poderia se permitir porque Uchihas não riam exultantemente.

Entretanto a sensação de plenitude percorria suas veias, indo até seu cérebro, que liberava a serotonina por todo seu corpo. Ele poderia descrever tudo em uma palavra: vibrante. Era como sentir-se vivo em meio às trevas, mesmo que tudo ao seu redor desse voltas e, subitamente, ele sentisse vertigens.

E uma vontade desesperadora de cair. Afundar tão profundamente em um vale de lágrimas, que lhe dava vontade de rir por tal dramaticidade - algo atípico em sua pessoa. Mas ele ainda queria cair tão profundamente que talvez ninguém mais o procurasse. E somente talvez ele se purificasse.

Seu corpo, suas memórias, tudo escorreria por seus dedos feito poeira ao vento e dessa forma ele seria preenchido com o vazio. E isso era tão bom quanto ver o vermelho se espalhando pelo chão, misturado com o corpo pálido de Orochimaru, que tentava inutilmente arrastar-se para longe tentando salvar sua _mísera_ e _infeliz_ vida. Os longos cabelos negros espalhavam-se pelo chão forrado com folhas verdes ou amareladas.

"- Não faz isso!" -alguém gritou.

Mas ele simplesmente ignorou: Não era _justo_.

_Não era o bastante._

E ele sentiu a raiva corroê-lo tão intensamente, que o sangue borbulhava em suas veias em um ódio imensurável. Talvez não: ódio era uma palavra _meiga _e_ inocente_ demais para definir aquele sentimento intenso e avassalador que fizera seu corpo gelar momentaneamente, somente para depois engolfá-lo em um calor quase infernal. Mesmo que o inferno estivesse _dentro _dele.

O cheiro de sangue exalava no local enjoativamente doce. E a ânsia de vômito lhe embrulhou o estômago, mas não cederia. Murmúrios baixinhos de dor e folhas arrastadas. E o som da correnteza do rio.

A irracionalidade lhe dizia que a _aquarela_ abaixo de si era morbidamente bonita, todavia não era o suficiente: o vermelho mal se misturava com o branco da pele. Então ele deveria misturar os tons, talvez surgisse o róseo se ele continuasse invocando o vermelho pelas feridas do outro.

"- Não!" - os olhos de Orochimaru estavam arregalados com medo. Era o terror que estava naquele olhar, sem resquícios de ironia ou deboche. Era pânico e puramente o medo.

E isso fez um sorriso retorcido brotar nos lábios finos do Uchiha, antes do machado subir e descer todas as vezes que fosse_ necessário_.

De repente, Sasuke viu a_ graça_ e a _beleza_ das gotas avermelhadas mesclarem-se com sua camisa alva, ao som dos gritos desesperados, repletos de agonia e a mais pura dor virem de Orochimaru. Gritos sôfregos que perdiam o tom gradativamente.

Ele queria_ mais._

Queria tudo o que fosse possível roubar. Porque Orochimaru lhe roubou tudo: destruiu sua família.

Seu pai morreu devido a um infarto ao saber de tudo; sua mãe chorava diariamente; seu irmão em tratamento hospitalar. Seu corpo foi violado e agora ele não conseguia encarar Naruto, nem Sakura, nem Kakashi e nem ninguém que ele considerava.

Entretanto Orochimaru ainda vivia em liberdade. "Não há provas. _'In dubio pro reu_'". Aquele ser podia andar por aí com aquele sorriso assemelhado a uma serpente, destruindo sabe-se lá quantas outras pessoas enquanto ele vivia em terapias, mendigando por algo que ele sequer sabia o que era.

Mas agora ele se vingava. Arrancaria cada gota de líquido vermelho enquanto lhe fosse permitido, porque infelizmente os gritos cessaram há muito tempo e os olhos brilhavam a luz da lua desprovidos de vida.

"- Sasuke! Já chega... Já chega!"

A voz ficou mais clara e ele percebeu o tom conhecido e amado, alguém o envolveu ternamente em um abraço, fazendo-o se sentir morno. O machado caiu ao seu lado inofensivamente, mesmo com as marcas avermelhadas. Ele estava se sentindo vazio e não era tão bom quanto imaginava ser.

A realidade o engolfou impiedosamente: _ele matou alguém_. Um _desprezível _espécime humano. Haveria punição e sua própria vidinha miserável seria ainda mais decrépita. Algumas lágrimas irritantes quebraram sua fachada de indiferença, elas escorriam delicadamente contornando sua face, com respingos de sangue. Ele se sentia menos que alguém miserável, o vazio intensificava tudo.

Morrer era uma possibilidade agradável, o último passo do abismo.

"- Eu vou cuidar de você agora."

Seu corpo ainda estava morno e isso era_ bom_. Tão bom que o afastava da realidade por alguns parcos instantes enquanto considerava a situação na qual se metera. Seus olhos se focaram nos tons de laranja, amarelo e azul tão intensos que lhe lembravam uma luz muito além do túnel. Talvez ele estivesse morto e agora estava livre do mundo terreno, cruel e sádico. Talvez ele se purificasse com aquela luz sobre si.

Quanta ingenuidade de sua parte. Assassinos_ não_ poderiam ser purificados tão facilmente.

Sasuke se afastou e repentinamente tudo estava gélido, quebrado e rechaçado. Era _vermelho_ o que ele sentia, raiva e medo por ter sucumbido tão facilmente a um instinto animal. E era uma cena de _homicídio_ o que ele via com seus olhos negros.

"- Sou impuro." -ele disse. " - E sou um assassino!".

Naruto apenas lhe sorriu, os olhos azuis cintilando de um jeito seguro e tranquilo. Não havia medo naquele olhar e Sasuke sentiu-se tragado por aquela intensidade. Ele foi envolvido em um abraço singelo; _morno_. E o vazio se preenchia com aquela vontade irrecusável de envolver-se, de acreditar novamente.

_Vontade de viver._

"- E daí? Eu também ajudei."

Naruto se afastou o suficiente para selar seus lábios nos dele em um mero roçar, fazendo um pequeno choque elétrico cheio de vida engolfar Sasuke. Ele sentia-se caindo e cedendo, o vazio lhe abandonava, lhe restando a _fé_. As cores frias da aquarela pareciam um passado distante, enquanto a figura alaranjada carregava o machado juntamente com a pintura defeituosa, em vibrantes tons de vermelho, até o lago e as jogava lá.

"- Ninguém saberá disso."

Sasuke jamais contrariaria aquela tonalidade de azul. Seus olhos jamais se desviariam da luz que aquela pessoa emanava insistentemente, involuntariamente.

"- Venha."

E Naruto lhe estendeu a mão, um sorriso calmo ainda em seus lábios. O laranja se misturou com o vermelho, mas nada seria capaz de corromper aquele brilho. Nem esfriar o calor que Naruto irradiava. Mais uma lágrima escorreu silenciosamente dos olhos do Uchiha enquanto um pequenino sorriso frágil despontou em seus lábios. Andou dois passos e segurou a mão morena do outro.

Seguiram pela mata de mãos dadas, sem olhar para trás. Nenhuma palavra foi trocada enquanto suas roupas queimavam na lareira da mansão Uchiha, seus corpos conversavam silenciosamente, calidamente. Sasuke ainda sentia raiva em ser tocado, mas o toque era morno, suave. _Consentido_. Aqueles toques serviam para purificá-lo de seu crime, livrá-lo dos pesadelos. Os beijos curavam suas feridas, acalentando-o. O olhar doce lhe dava segurança, espantando seus receios.

Ele deixou-se possuir por tudo aquilo que Naruto representava.

As memórias dos fatos que culminaram naquela noite não se tornariam cinzas como as roupas encharcadas de sangue. Disso ele tinha plena consciência. Mas não havia medo, enquanto os braços de Naruto o envolvessem em um abraço apertado.

"- Até quando?" - ele perguntou encarando aquele olhar azulado.

"- Até a morte." - Naruto lhe respondeu em um tom anormalmente sério. "– Ficarei ao seu lado, guardando nosso segredo até a morte."

Não se mudaram dali. A rotina voltou ao normal no dia seguinte, no qual um noticiário transmitiu o súbito desaparecimento de um professor que sofria processo por aliciar menores. Todavia, no dia seguinte todos se esqueceram da notícia. A polícia instaurou inquérito, mas suas buscas não deram resultado.

A verdade é que ninguém jamais suspeitaria deles. A lógica jurídica era simples: _sem corpo, sem crime._

E eles viveram felizes para sempre.

**___XXX**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Comentem! Ou o Sasuke da machadinha aparecerá não em seus sonhos! **


End file.
